


Scientia Potentia Est

by atarostarling



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarostarling/pseuds/atarostarling
Summary: You are a student of Professor Scientia's, the strictest professor on campus but also the best. Your performance in his class has been suffering as of late, because you have a crippling crush on your teacher. When he schedules you for a one on one meeting with him at the end of the day, things take an interesting turn.





	Scientia Potentia Est

Professor Scientia was notorious on campus for two reasons. For those who did not take his classes, he was known as the sexiest professor at the college. It was hard to disagree; not only was he the youngest college professor in the history of the country due to his advanced intellect, but he was also insanely attractive. With his tall, lithe, athletic body and the way that strands of his soft, light brown hair fell down over his forehead like they had been teased for a runway, it was impossible to deny his natural good looks. His striking green eyes were viewable behind stylish glasses; whenever he adjusted them a collective sigh from his admirers would chime across campus. Despite the institution gathering the brightest students in the world, Professor Scientia had the effect of reverting his admirers back to middle schoolers who would hide behind trees to stare at him in a giggling frenzy. On a particularly hot summers day when he was grading papers on a bench, one girl passed out when he absent-mindedly unfastened another button on his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. When he had heard the commotion, he had sprung into action and deftly lifted her body to carry her to the medical office, showcasing his impressive strength to onlookers.

However, he was also known as the strictest and more often than not,  _the_ most hated professor for those who took his class. Professor Scientia was ruthless as a grader, often failing students who had seen success in other areas of study. Not many people survived a semester with him, but for the alumni who did would go on to say that the man changed their lives. He did not believe in coddling his students, but rather preparing them for the real world no matter what career they chose to pursue. His lectures were enthralling, his syllabus was unparalleled, he was revered in the academic world as a leader in his field. Most students fared themselves as able to handle his legendarily difficult assignments, seeing it as a challenge to win in order to boast to their companions. Those students never lasted long and were often savagely put in their place by Professor Scientia within the first week. Rumor had it that one student referred to him by his first name, Ignis, and the professor merely stared silently at the student until they packed up their belongings and left the classroom never to return.

For the rest of his students, they took his classes because they admired his passion and knowledge, even if they did despise how critical he was of everything they submitted. You were one of them.

The assignments he had handed back to you in the first half of the semester had stunned you. In his seminars he had praised you on your intellect, which had inspired you to impress your professor by pouring your heart and soul into your studies. Despite this, you had never seen a grade higher than a C on any of your papers, even though he continued to value your opinions in class. When you put your mind to it and focused on your assignments, you would usually see an A grade, so to face the shame of receiving a C for your efforts was crippling. You were aware of the legend that was Professor Ignis Scientia, knowing that this was just his way of pushing his students to their highest potential. Shoving your ego to the side, you had decided to not give up and continue to do your best in his class.

You were failing at this by the day, however, since you had developed an all-consuming obsession with your teacher. During his lectures, you had found yourself listening to his passionate teachings less and instead imagining what he looked like without his shirt on. One time he had removed his glasses and placed the tip of the temple on his lower lip as he remained deep in thought, causing a quiver of arousal between your legs as you longed to be the spectacles resting against his mouth. The desire to be an inanimate object made you painfully aware that you had cemented your place in Professor Scientia hell. Your performance in his assignments were suffering as a result; every time you sat to work on his papers you found yourself day dreaming about his hands on your body and ended up pleasuring yourself at the thought.

The end of the semester was approaching and instead of an exam, students were required to submit a paper with a subject of their own choosing. It would amount to 50% of the overall grade.

“That concludes today’s class,” Professor Scientia announced, sitting on the edge of his desk that faced the tiered seating of the lecture theater. You had spent the days lecture fantasizing about pulling him by his suspenders into a heated kiss in front of the entire class. “With the final assignment on the horizon, I’ve assigned one on one meetings with each of you to discuss the first draft of your essay. The one that you  _should_  have already submitted, Mr. Watkins.” You noticed your classmate Daniel stare at the floor wide-eyed as he scurried out of the room. “I’ll send an email with the schedule, but for those of you who have set my emails to forward directly into your spam folder, I’ve printed a copy and placed it on the door. These meetings will not be rearranged, if you miss it, then you will not be receiving my tutelage.”

You hurried out of the lecture hall, careful not to make eye contact with the professor and headed towards the student lounge. Getting out your phone, you navigated to your inbox and found the email from Professor Scientia and looked for your name on the list. At first, you panicked when you couldn’t find your name on the schedule.  _Did I forget to submit my draft?_ However, you finally managed to locate your meeting with the professor, which was the last one on the list at 7 pm.  _Seven at night?!_ You thought,  _doesn’t the campus close at 6 pm?_

* * *

There was barely a sign of life throughout the campus when you walked to your professor’s building. Despite how unsettling it was to be one of the only people walking on the college grounds, you found yourself admiring the beauty of the architecture and wonderfully maintained grounds. You made your way to Professor Scientia’s lecture theater to ensure you arrived at 6:50 pm. Knowing he valued punctual individuals, you didn’t want to be late for any reason. After all, he locked the door to his classroom as soon as his lesson began, all late students would have to suffer the humility of bumping into the door as they tried to enter before having to give up and leave. Your heart was pounding with nerves, you had never actually spoken to Professor Scientia alone before. You found your legs twitching of their own accord and worried that you would be a shuddering mess during your meeting with him.

“Miss Y/LN, you may enter,” your professor called out from within his room, as if he could sense your nervous energy even through the walls.

Gingerly, you stood up and entered the room. A chair was placed next to his desk and you screamed internally at how close you would be sat near to him. Professor Scientia was scanning what you assumed to be a printed copy of your first draft of his assignment. He wore the perfectly framed glasses that contoured his facial features with eerie precision. The long sleeves of the simple black shirt he wore, which highlighted his emerald green eyes much to your dismay, were rolled up to his elbows. You sat down in the chair that you assumed was for you and waited, silently, for him to acknowledge you. After a minute of terrifying silence, he sighed and lifted his glasses so he could rub his eyes.

“Y/N. What is this? I cannot fathom how a student of your caliber has submitted such utter nonsense.”

You stared at the ground, gripping the strap of your purse that sat in your lap. His eyes pinned you in place and rendered you mute.

“At the beginning of the semester, I saw great promise in you. As of late, I’ve found myself struggling to stay conscious when reading your work,” the professor explained, dropping the papers carelessly on the desk, then turning in his chair to face you. “I concluded perhaps you were going through some sort of personal trauma, so I decided to inquire with your other teachers.”

Your eyes flicked up to meet his, shocked that he would snoop around in regards to your academic performance. Your mouth dropped open slightly, but when no words came out he continued.

“As it turns out, your performance has been nothing but remarkable in your other areas of study. Yet, in my class, you cannot even form a coherent thought. Explain yourself, Y/N.”

_Oh fuck,_ you thought.  _How do I explain myself? I can’t make up an excuse with him, he’ll see right through me. Wait…am I actually considering being_ honest  _here?!_

“I guess I just find the work difficult, Professor Scientia,” you stated meekly.

As you waited for his response, you tried to control your limbs from shaking violently. You bit the inside of your cheeks to stay grounded, but the silence that hung in the air terrified you. You cursed the Gods at how unfair it was for one man to have such a paralyzing effect on both your mind and body.

“I do not tolerate liars, Y/N,” he said, leaning forward over his desk to observe you closely. You edged away from him the best that you could, yet the thrill of being inches away from him, smelling the notes of lavender and cedarwood on his skin, made you want to throw yourself over his desk. “Either tell me the truth or do not return to my classroom ever again,” he said, firmly.

The pit in your stomach opened and threatened to consume your organs. Despite how distracted you had become in Professor Scientia’s classroom, he was still your favorite teacher and you adored his class. The thought of being banished from his teachings mortified you.

“I…it’s just…” you stammered, glancing up at his beautiful face as he observed your cheeks grow crimson. “ _I’m so sorry, I just get so distracted in class because I have a huge crush on you_.” The words tumbled out one after the other. Once they hung in the air, you stared wide-eyed at your lap hoping a sinkhole would appear beneath you to swallow you whole.

You heard your professor sigh and what you swore was a chuckle. At the sound of his amusement, you managed to tear your eyes away from your purse and looked up at him. He smiled slightly as he gazed at you, in what you inferred to be a look of sympathy.

“Y/N…to succeed in life you need to remain focused on the task set before you. You cannot allow anything or anyone to stand in your way of greatness. The moment you let your emotions seize control of your logic, you have lost.”

“Yes, sir,” you whispered, blinking quickly in an attempt to stop tears forming in your eyes. You had never felt more ashamed in your entire life. Not only had you just told the man you admired that you had a silly crush on him, but that it was the reason you were failing his class. Any respect he had for you was surely destroyed, you thought, as Professor Scientia stood up from his seat and began to pace the area behind his desk.  

“It is imperative that you realize what it is you want to accomplish, come up with a strategy in order to fulfill your goal and execute your plan accordingly. Anything that teases to lure you away from your goal should be ignored completely, lest you risk being led astray towards failure.”

“Of course, sir. I’m sorry.”

Your professor stood in front of you, you glanced up to see his hand placed on his hip. Scrunching your eyes shut, you tried to ignore how the veins that ran along his forearm made your heart pound. “For example, I have an objective that I am desperate to accomplish. I have spent hours staring at my ceiling before sleep takes hold of me formalizing a plan to achieve what it is that I want.” Your eyes opened when you felt Professor Scientia lean over you, his hands resting on the armrests of your chair. He looked down on you with lidded eyes, smirking, an eyebrow raised. “Which is exactly why I arranged for our meeting to be the last of the day.”

Blinking profusely in confusion, you looked up at your professor, shocked at the turn the conversation had taken.

“What?” You gasped.

He reached down into your lap and took your purse and placed it on his desk, before he rolled your chair so that you were placed in front of his desk, facing the tiered seating. Professor Scientia walked over to one of the seats in the front row and sat down, clasping his hands near his chin. His eyes darkened as he stared at you.

“Show me what you do when you think about me.”

_Oh, fuck, what is happening right now?_ Shifting in your seat, you stared at your teacher, attempting to read his expression. The arch in his eyebrow, his dilated pupils hiding all trace of color in his eyes, his deep breathing causing a visible rise and fall in his chest – there was no denying that his intentions were to seduce you. Though the moral dilemma echoed within the chambers of your mind, whispering over and over again at how wrong it was for a student to fraternize with her teacher, you couldn’t deny the ache between your legs. This was your fantasy… and Ignis Scientia was simply irresistible.

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes and transported yourself to your bedroom. It was a scene that had played out regularly; you had no trouble conjuring the sensations that your professor inspired. You began to unbutton your blouse with trembling fingertips as you squeezed your thighs together, hoping that your arousal wasn’t showing through your jeans. With your red bra now fully exposed, you tried to ignore the fact that your professor was staring at you behind the lid of your eyes and moved your hands to caress your breasts. You wanted to impress him, desperately, so you imagined Ignis undressing you, his hands gliding over every inch of your skin. Even the thought of his touch drove you into a frenzy, you began to murmur his name under your breath as you reclined in your chair, picturing that your hands were his. Conjuring the image of him kissing you, you began to pinch your nipples between your fingers, feeling the effect of the act made your bundle of nerves pulsate. A shuddered breath escaped your lips when you moved your hand to rub your heat over your jeans.

Daring not to open your eyes, you tangled one hand into your hair as you started unbuttoning your jeans with the other. You wriggled in your chair as you used both hands to slide your jeans down your legs, kicking off your shoes first before ridding yourself of the garment completely. Spreading your legs wide, you dipped a hand beneath your red panties and began to rub your clitoris with your fingers, gasping at the pulse of arousal that spread throughout your body. The sensation made you curl your toes and spread your legs a little wider, forgetting your environment. However, as a moan left your lips, the sound echoed around the empty lecture theater, reminding you of where you were and you silenced yourself immediately.

Temptation overwhelmed you, so you opened your eyes to look at your professor. Your heart raced as you witnessed him, his legs spread wide mirroring yours, leaning back in the chair palming his groin over his trousers. The sight of his growing bulge made you stop your own ministrations, unable to compute that you were the cause of his arousal. Distracted, you lost concentration of what you were doing and stopped masturbating. Professor Scientia sighed and stood up to approach you.

“There you go again, allowing your mind to wander from the task at hand,” he said, his voice pitched low. Once more he pushed your chair until the back hit his desk. You cringed instinctively, then watched as he removed his glasses and tossed them onto the work space behind you. Professor Scientia towered over you, sensual darkness spreading through his eyes. “Do I have to finish what you started?”

Your eyes wandered erratically over his face, taking in the sight of him now he longer wore his glasses. Glancing down, you noticed he was tugging at his belt buckle, his erection tenting in his trousers. Biting your lip, you met his eyes once more and nodded timidly.

“Answer me,” he murmured, his hand now around your jaw, forcing you to look up at his face.

“Yes, sir,” you replied, unable to drop the formalities despite the situation.

As soon as you uttered the words, his lips collided with yours and you almost climaxed from the kiss alone. You marveled at the softness of his lips, how skillfully he worked your mouth with his, how heavenly it felt when he licked your lower lip before he pushed his tongue against yours. You gripped his toned arms feverishly. Despite the fact you were sitting down, you felt like you would fall without the support. You cringed at the hours you had spent fantasizing about his lips on yours, for no fantasy could ever replicate the breathtaking reality of Ignis Scientia’s kiss.

Ignis kneeled down, his lips never leaving yours and spread your legs wide so he could settle his torso between them. He captured your gasp in his mouth as his fingers found their way to your heat. He pulled away from you, watching you as your eyes remained closed momentarily. You opened your eyes when he began tracing your sex over your panties, he hummed deliciously when he felt how aroused you were.

“Do you get this wet when you’re sat in my class, kitten? When you imagine me touching you like this?”

“Yes…” You whimpered, watching his wicked expression as he pushed his fingers against your entrance. The fabric of your underwear pulled taut over your slit in sweet agony as Ignis continued to look at you coming undone.

“Did you think you were being inconspicuous as you stared at me with lust in your eyes?” Ignis moved his fingertips to your hips and began to pull your panties down. Perhaps too eagerly, you lifted yourself so he could slide them down your legs. You felt your juices begin to trickle towards your behind. Before you could contemplate about the state of the chairs fabric, Ignis’s words pulled you back in the moment. “Did you notice how difficult it was for me to not acknowledge your sinful gaze in the middle of class?”

Two long, slender fingers slipped into your throbbing heat and you threw your head back in response. He continued, “Do you understand how tortured I have become since you stepped through my door…” he curled his fingers within you. “As you make me question my ethics every time I see you?”

Hearing your professor’s confession about his feelings for you as he skillfully began to rub your clit with his thumb in agonizingly slow circles was bringing you closer to your orgasm. His eyes locked on your face as you panted without abandon, your sense of self had long vanished, your world consisted only of the pleasure Ignis administered.

“You’ve made me abandon my morals, Y/N…” Ignis withdrew his hand from within you and tugged on the back of your knees with his hands and placed your legs on his shoulders. The heat from your blushing cheeks made you feel like your face was an inferno as your professor looked down at your sex. You released an unrestrained moan when he leaned down and licked your slit slowly, firmly. Ignis groaned before glancing up at you, licking his lips. “Now that I know how exquisite you taste I don’t give a fuck what happens.”

Biting your lip hard, you desperately tried to stifle your screams as Ignis began to devour your pussy. Partly because you couldn’t help feeling the fear of someone catching the two of you entangled, but mainly because you didn’t want to mute the delectable sounds that came from between your legs as your professor licked and sucked on you ravenously. You managed to look down to watch Ignis, a look of undeniable bliss written on his face, as he worked your clit with his tongue and mouth through his groans of pleasure. You could feel your climax building within you, threatening to tear you apart. Desperately, you reached out and ran your hands through his soft hair, holding his head against you as he moaned into you when you tugged on his locks.

Your orgasm tore throughout your body, you couldn’t control your hands as you tugged on Ignis’s hair while you screamed in pleasure. Wave upon wave of unholy gratification swept your soul as you slumped in your chair, chest heaving. Before you had time to recover from the incredible euphoria your professor had provided, you were lifted from your chair and turned around. Deft fingers unhooked your bra and Ignis slid the straps over your shoulders. He kissed your neck as he squeezed your naked breasts, the stimulation felt almost painful after your orgasm. With a grunt, Ignis reached around from behind you and he shoved the contents of his desk to the side. He pushed you down so that your torso lay flat on the surface of the desk, you felt surprised at how roughly he was handling you. However, the clinking of Ignis’s belt buckle coming undone filled you with fevered excitement, and your heart raced as you waited to feel his erection inside of you. No sexual bliss in your entire life compared to the sensation of Ignis’s hard cock parting your folds and pushing slowly into your sex.

You dipped your back and lifted your head, crying out as Ignis filled your walls with ease. Tears pricked your eyes as you contemplated the thought that this could be the only time you get to experience true pleasure. You heard a shuddered sigh and a curse escape Ignis’s lips as he appreciated your tightness. His hands glided over your bare ass, before he gripped your hips tightly and began to thrust in and out of you with slow, purposeful thrusts. The coolness of the surface of the desk was like ice compared to the scorching heat that you felt inside of you, causing you to remark on how accurate it was that he was named after fire itself. You brought yourself up onto your forearms and pushed back against his cock. However, your act of defiance was cut short when you felt long digits around the back of your neck push you down onto the desk. Ignis leaned his torso over your back, you felt the soft material of his shirt against your skin. Your professor’s labored breaths thundered in your ear as he pounded into you, claiming every inch of you.

“It’s inconceivable how astounding you feel around my cock,” praised Ignis as you mewled beneath him.  His admiration filled you with a strength you didn’t recognize in yourself, your body reacted before your mind could think twice. Planting your hands on the desk, you pushed yourself up with enough force to lift Ignis from you. He pulled out of you immediately, confused at your sudden shift. You turned to face him, briefly observing the sweet look of concern written on his features, then pulled him in for a fierce kiss. Gripping his arms, you spun him around and pushed him so he sat on the edge of his desk. With ferocity you pulled his trousers and underwear completely from his legs, which had gathered around his knees, while he watched you in disbelief. You gripped the opening of his shirt and pulled the fabric apart, ripping the buttons as you frantically undressed him. Satisfied with his nakedness, you climbed up onto the desk, straddling him, then lined his penis with your entrance.

“Let me show you  _exactly_ what I want to do every time I think about you,” you purred, then lowered yourself down onto him, watching his eyes roll into his head before his eyelids fluttered shut. As you placed your hands on his toned chest, biting your lip at just how perfect his body was, you began to ride him by undulated your hips sensually. Wrapping his arms around you, Ignis pulled your torso to his and leaned his head on your shoulder. You gripped him tightly, savoring the feel of your bodies entwined. Feeling him inside you filled you with an indescribable pleasure, as if you were feeling the sun on your skin for the first time after centuries in the darkness.

You no longer wanted to stare at the wall behind you when you felt your second orgasm building. Leaning back, you gripped the back of his head and pulled down so that he was looking at you as you fucked him hard - you wanted to watch him come undone beneath you. Ignis narrowed his eyes at you, a smirk appeared on his face as he gripped your hips and began to thrust up inside of you, his dominance now unleashed. You threw your head back and moaned, wondering once again if anyone could hear the two of you fucking. The thought only added to your arousal as you met each of his thrusts with the flow of your hips.

“Cum for me, Y/N, I want to  _feel_  it,” Ignis growled as he watched your face contort with ecstasy. You released an unrestrained scream as your climax tore through your body. Your walls clenched hard around Ignis’s length, and he raised his eyes to the heavens as he came inside of you. You pulled his face to yours as you captured his mouth in a searing kiss as he reeled from his orgasm. Within you, you felt his penis twitch as his cum filled you. The two of you kissed between bouts of gasping for air, your hands wandering over his neck and body. Finally, you leaned back and looked at his face, noticing the way his slicked-back hair was falling loosely in front of his face.

Silently, you admired each other, then when your shins could no longer bare the discomfort of the desk you untangled your limbs from his and stood up. You quickly began to dress yourself, your thoughts racing. Ignis’s hand on your shoulder snapped you out of your distress, and you turned around to face your professor. He stood in front of you having adorned his trousers and his ripped shirt. You smiled at the sight, marveling at his impeccably toned chest and abs.

“Sorry about your shirt, sir.”

Ignis looked down at his torso and chuckled. “I have a sweater in my desk, so no need to feel concern.” He pulled you towards him gently and tilted your chin up with his thumb and forefinger. “As your professor, I have to inform you to no longer feel distracted by your desires and to engage with your studies with fervor.” As an embarrassed blush spread across your cheeks, Ignis leaned down and kissed you tenderly. You felt yourself grow weak in his arms as he wrapped them around you. He pulled away from you, but still held you close. “As a man, I have to tell you that you are simply incredible…and I hope I get to see you like this again.”

* * *

As you walked down the corridor towards Professor Scientia’s class a few days later, you felt butterflies flutter in your stomach. The sex you had with your teacher had filled your every waking moment. You had never felt so conflicted in your entire life, but you knew that you had to keep your tryst with him a complete secret, no matter if it was a one-time affair or the start of a forbidden relationship.

When you entered the lecture theater, you slowly made your way past his desk, an image of his pleasured face flashing in your minds eye. You had flicked your eyes to where he sat, but he did not seem to notice you, nor did he meet your eyes throughout the entirety of the lesson. Once the lecture was over you felt defeated, you assumed he wanted to forget about the night you spent together. You packed up your belongings wondering if you would be able to do the same. As you walked towards the exit, you heard your professor call out.

“Y/N, may I have a moment with you? It’s about your assignment.”

You turned on your heels and approached him bashfully, watching your classmates walk by you and mouth the words “good luck” with an eye roll; they assumed he was about to scold you like countless others. Ignis walked behind the last of the departing students and closed the door behind them and locked it. Before you could utter a word, his lips were on yours, your body now pinned against the wall.

“I’ve not stopped thinking about you since the other night,” he said in between desperate kisses. “I foresee I’m going to have to call you in for multiple meetings regarding your… _assignm_ _ent,_  henceforth.”

Smiling, you leaned forward and bit his lower lip. “I’m a busy girl, Professor Scientia, I’m not sure I can make the time…”

Ignis smirked at your quip and lifted you against the wall, holding you in place as your legs wrapped around his waist. “We’ll see about that, kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to support my writing, I'd be over the moon if you bought me a coffee! Thank you for reading! [Click here for my ko-fi page!](http://ko-fi.com/atarostarling)


End file.
